


Kiss It Better

by LeeBarnett



Series: One-shots and drabbles [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Human AU, M/M, Mild Injury, One-Shot, Roller Derby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: Roller derby gets a little rough sometimes.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot from my tumblr! Originally posted [here!](https://unexistinator.tumblr.com/post/167382769253/i-live-for-roller-derby-aus-think-you-could-take)

They’d always had some sort of rivalry going on. It was worse on the rink, the squeak and scream of skate wheels on wood sounding more when they were near each other than anyone else. But beyond the acceptable amount of violence expected in roller derby, they’d never outright hurt each other. 

But one elbow to the face changed that. 

“I thing you broke my nose, you ath-hole,” Miggs snarled, words slurred by the blood streaming from his nostrils and tears blurring his vision, trying to hold still as the medic poked at his face, trying to assess the damage. 

“He says it was an  _a_ ccident, Perry tried to  _trip_ him and he lost his  _bal_ ance,” a voice from Miggs’ left said nasally, and Miggs groaned. Of course Doofenshmirtz would be here too, just great. 

“Not broken, just a nasty hit. You’ll probably have some swelling,” the medic said after a second, rubbing their thumb under Miggs’ nose to check that his nostrils were well and truly plugged by tissues. 

“Awesome,” Miggs said, voice thick from injury and nasal blockage. He turned his head to glare at Peter, who was awkwardly rubbing at his elbow, which had an ice pack strapped to it. “Oh, I’m sorry, did my face hurt your arm?” Miggs asked sarcastically, and Peter’s mouth pursed, cheeks puffing a little as he fought a laugh. Miggs paused and pressed his mouth into a thin line, narrowing his eyes at Peter. They’d never actually spoken off the track (for one, Peter was mute and Miggs didn’t speak sign language), and Miggs hadn’t expected Peter to think Miggs was  _funny._ No one thought Miggs was funny. He was an asshole, and only ever funny if something unfortunate had happened to him. Which, he supposed, a blow to the face was technically unfortunate. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Miggs pushed off one skate to roll over to Peter, crossing his arms over his chest to glare at him, trying not to feel too ridiculous with tissue up his nose and blood and tears streaked over his face. 

“What’s so funny,” Miggs demanded suspiciously, bracing for the scorn. But instead Peter just started to sign, grimacing whenever he had to rotate the elbow with the ice pack. 

“He says he’s pretty sure it did and he might–oh, my God Peter, really?” Heinz threw up his hands. “I’m done translating for you, you’re too much.” 

“What did he say?” Miggs demanded, and Heinz blew out a breath, rolling his eyes. 

“You should kiss it better,” Heinz said, and Miggs blushed, whipping his head back around to see Peter grinning at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ;0 
> 
> comments are love, comments are life 
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets!]


End file.
